Artists and designers working with graphics software may be interested in using color to create, share, and find artwork. Users in general may be interested in searching for objects based on color. For example, text-based image and video search have recently become popular tools on the web. However, color has typically been a neglected element of computer graphics and search. Existing tools for finding colors or finding images based on color are limited or non-existent. An improved method of color search and displaying results from a color search is needed.